Overview The EM Crystallography Core will have access to the facilities and equipment within the National Resource for Automated Molecular Microscopy (NRAMM). Housed at TSRI, this resource has four electron cryomicroscopes and the necessary expertise and auxiliary equipment for high-throughput automated electron cryomicroscopy.